The Pokemorphs
by Pit Fan
Summary: Eon is back and this time he has to stop Deathsting before he raises an army to defeat the fighter Pokemon for good. He gets a little help from a human named Amber. Will Eon stop Deathsting in time or fail?
1. News About Deathsting

**Eon's P.O.V:**

I walked into my room and noticed my two sisters and my three brothers were having a pillow fight with Grimble and Foison. Glace went after Vapor about a month ago to bring her back, but no sign of them.

"What's going on in here?" I asked. They stopped and looked at me.

"Nothing," Foison said. They knew that I was here to crash the party that they were having. I noticed a pillow nearby and threw it at Moon.

"What was that for?" Moon asked as he got surprised.

"What do you think?" I asked as everyone threw pillows at me.

"My, my," Flare said. "You've got yourself into a fix." Just then, everyone was startled as I lifted the pillows up by using Psychic and threw them at random.

"I've always got out of jams," I said while rolling on the floor laughing.

"You are too much Eon," Blazer said, poking his head in.

"The council needs us?" I asked.

"Yes," Blazer replied.

"Then lead on oh gray one," I said mockingly.

"Shut it Rainbow," Blazer said, using a random name.

"Come on Jolt," I said, looking behind me at Jolt. Jolt didn't seem to convinced about seeing the council. He obeyed and followed Blazer and I. Then, I noticed Draqua at my side. Yes, I took Draqua as my apprientance when I became a true fighter Pokemon. When we got to the council, I took my place at Silver's chair. Silver left to find her own place, since she only cares finding children to raise on her own. I asked her about finding Deathsting, but she didn't listen to me and left.

"So," Blazer said. "Why do you need us?" Jolt was by Blazer's chair and Draqua was by mine.

"Because," Tolock said. "There is an odd human that we captured."

"Odd human?" I asked. "What does he or she look like?"

"A human," Soriono said. "A human with the wings of a Charizard."

"A human with Charizard wings?" Blazer asked. "How did that happen?"

"We don't know," Tolock said. "But Eon, you must find why she is here."

"Yes sir," I said. Tolock waved Draqua and I off with his paw.

"I can't believe this," Draqua said once we were away from the council.

"I know," I said.

"A human with Charizard wings?" Draqua asked. "Can you believe that?"

"No," I said. After a few minutes, we got to the cell holding system. This place was my idea actually. I decided that we had no place to put our prisoners, so I decided about the cell holding system. The guards let us in and we saw the humans with the Charizard wings.

"Neat," Draqua said as he inspected the wings. I glared at him, telling him he should stay back.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"Because they are holding me prisoner here," the girl said. "The name is Amber, if you're wondering." I could tell Amber was freindly, but I had to keep my guard up.

"Who sent you?" I asked.

"Don't know," Amber said. "All I knew is that he was a Luxray."

"A Luxray?" I asked. "Did he have yellow eyes?"

"Yes," Amber replied.

"Was he oranged color?" I asked. Amber was silent for a few minutes, making me frightened.

"Come to think of it," Amber said. "Yes."

"DEATHSTING!" I screamed while looking at Draqua who had disbelieve on his face.

* * *

I know that you didn't like my other story about Eon and the Jedi, Raimon-The-Bull. I hope this story makes it up to you. I'll update soon,

Eevee!


	2. Unnatural Humans

"WHERE IS HE?" Draqua asked.

"He didn't say," Amber replied.

"And more likely," I said. "What are you?"

"A Pokemorph," Amber replied.

"Pokemorph?" I asked.

"Yes," Amber replied. "A Pokemorph is where a human has odd abilities some claim to be unnatural."

"How?" I asked.

"There is this girl named Black Eevee," Amber replied. "She has a pheonix tatoo going around on her right arm to her hand. She can make items out of thin air. Me, I can fly and listen to noises on the ground."

"So," Draqua said. "There are other humans like you?"

"Yes," Amber said.

"Why are you telling us this?" I asked.

"Because I'm against the whole shadow and rocket stuff," Amber replied. "I work for Black Eevee."

"Black Eevee?" I asked.

"Yes," Amber replied. "We snag Shadow Pokemon."

"Shadow Pokemon?" Draqua asked.

"A Pokemon who has no fear to attack humans," Amber replied.

"But what about rockets?" I asked.

"People who create weird experements," Amber replied. "I was sent to go search thier base, but I found it empty."

"I was created by the rockets," I said. "Have you ever heard of fighter Pokemon?"

"What is that?" Amber questioned.

"A fighter Pokemon," I explained to her. "Is a Pokemon that has different colors. Like Draqua, he has the to do dragon and water type moves."

"How are you understanding me?" Draqua asked.

"I'm halve Pokemon," Amber replied.

"Oh," Draqua said. "Should we go see Tolock now?"

"Lets," I replied. "We'll see you soon. Bye."

"Bye," Amber said as I followed Draqua out. "Plus, I have ears of an Eevee." I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Can we go see this Black Eevee after we talk with Tolock?" I asked.

"Sure," Amber replied.

* * *

So sorry, I'm running out of things to think of. If you have any suggestions, feel free to put them up on the reviews. I'll update soon,

Eevee!


	3. Deathblade

"TOLOCK!" I screamed as I ran into the council chamber.

"Eon, what is it?" Tolock asked.

"The girl's name is Amber," I said.

"Amber?" Soriono asked.

"Yes," I replied. "She's half Pokemon. She has Charizard wings and Eevee ears. A Pokemorph is what she called herself."

"Pokemorph?" Tolock asked.

"People with unnatural abilities," I replied.

"Unnatural abilities?" Blazer asked.

"Amber said that there is a girl," I explained. "Black Eevee is her name and Amber said that there is a tatoo of a pheonix going around her arm and hand. Amber said that she can create objects out of thin air."

"Are you serious?" Jolt asked.

"Yes," I said. "I want to meet this so called Black Eevee."

"Go on," Tolock said with a wave of his paw.

"I almost forgot," I said. "She was sent by Deathsting to spy on us probably. Although she was sent by Black Eevee to look through the bases that we kind of destroyed."

"WHAT?" Blazer asked while screaming.

"Its true," Draqua said. "I was surprised that he still lives. I thought he died by now." I saw Draqua trying to hide a grin.

"Go with Amber and meet up with Black Eevee," Tolock said. "Then tell Black Eevee about Deathsting."

"Okay," I said as Draqua and I ran out of the room. We ran to the cell that Amber was in.

"Let us in please," Draqua said to the two guards. The guards shrugged and let us in.

"Amber," I said, facing her. "You have to led us to Black Eevee."

"He let you go?" Amber asked as I broke the chains.

"Hey," the Seviper guard said. "You're not suppose to let the prisoner go."

"I have orders from Tolock," I said. "Come on Amber.' I led her outside.

"Any chance we can ride on your back?" Draqua asked.

"Hop on," Amber said. Draqua climed up on Amber first, not sure if he could trust a human. I climed up on Amber, then held on to Draqua's tails.

"I only do the hopping around here," I said jokingly. I'm not sure what Amber did, but I think she would have smiled.

"Hang on," Amber said as she took off.

"SLOW IT DOWN!" Draqua screamed.

"DON"T SCREAM EVER!" Amber screamed back.

"I hate flying," Draqua coughed.

"Suck it up and be a dragon," I whispered to Draqua. "Dragons love to fly."

"You're right," Draqua said.

"As always," I said.

"I hate you," Draqua said.

"We're coming in for a landing," Amber called out.

"This early?" I asked.

"I hear something," Amber said as she landed. Draqua and I hopped off of Amber and saw something interesting. We looked at what she was interested in and we saw a Luxray and an Espeon tring to kill a white Eevee and a blue Eevee. I opened my mouth in shock, but quickly recovered and jumped in the way of a Psybeam that was about to hit the white Eevee.

"Brother?" the white Eevee asked in shock.

"It is me Glace and Vapor," I replied. "It is me." Draqua rushes out of the hidsing place we were in.

"We meet again Deathsting," Draqua said.

"And you are?" Deathsting asked.

"You killed my family," Draqua said.

"So," Deathsting said. "You are the last of you're kind that Buizel I was going to kill, but you swam away."

"And you are?" I asked the Espeon.

"Deathblade," the Espeon answered. "And you are one handsome Eevee."

"Not interested," I replied flatly.

"Then die," Deathblade said, about to use a Hyper Beam if Amber didn't use a Flamethrower to set fire between them and us.

"Hi Eon," Vapor said.

"You okay Vapor?" I asked.

"Just fine," Vapor replied.

"Let's get out of here," Amber said as we followed her.

"Best thing you said all day," I said.


	4. Mew and Black Eevee

So sorry if I hadn't updated in a while. I was too busy playing Dragon Fable. My friend came over during the weekend and showed me the game. If you want to, you may yell at me for taking so long. On to the story!

* * *

As we followed Amber, Vapor and Glace were explaining what happened during before they were attacked.

"After I left," Vapor said. "I went some random direction and I ran straight into Mew."

"Mew?" Draqua asked.

"Yes Mew," Vapor said. "Anyway, she wanted to play tag. I didn't want to, but she told me not to get her angry. I agreed to play tag and Mew asked me what was wrong. I told her about Leaf and she told me that I could go with her for a while. It seemed like a good idea at the time, but I should have known something was up. I owe her now."

"Owe her what?" I asked, concerned.

"Now that I owe her," Vapor said. "I have to repay her by doing what ever she commands me to do until I pay my debt off."

"You mean missions?" Draqua asked.

"Yes," a female voice replied.

"Need something Mew?" Vapor asked.

"Yes," Mew said, coming down from a tree. Amber, Draqua, Glace, and I stopped and stared wide eyed at Mew.

"Quit staring at Mew," Vapor commanded. I was the first one to stop staring, then Amber, then Glace, and finally Draqua.

"Sorry sis," I said. "I haven't seen a legendary up close."

"That's okay," Vapor said. "Now, why are you here?"

"I wanted to know who was the leader of the rockets and everything," Mew said.

"An Espeon," Vapor said. "And Deathsting the Luxray."

"I know Deathsting," Mew said. "Wonder who the Espeon is."

"Deathblade," I said.

"Deathblade?" Mew asked. "I wonder why the evil call themselves Deaths."

"Probably because they kill people and Pokemon," Amber suggested.

"Got a lovely mind?" Mew asked.

"I don't know," Amber replied.

"Where are you going?" Mew asked.

"To go to Black Eevee," I said.

"Old Blacky?" Mew asked.

"You know Black Eevee?" I asked in shock.

"Do I know Black Eevee?" Mew asked. "Blacky and I are good friends. Puts me into my place since she is very good friends with Arceus."

"Arceus?" Glace asked. At this point, everyone was silent.

"I could teleport you to Blacky's base," Mew said.

"Sure," I said.

"Just touch my foot or something and close your eyes," Mew said. Amber held onto one of Mew's paws, Draqua held onto Mew's foot, while Vapor was holding onto Draqua. Glace and I held onto Mew's tail. We all closed our eyes and there was a brigth flash of light and then it was gone.

"Is it safe?" Vapor asked.

"Yes," Mew said. "Vapor?"

"Yes," Vapor replied.

"I've got another mission for you," Mew said.

"See you later," Vapor said as Mew and my sister teleprted to a different area.

"Wow," Draqua said as he, Glace, and I stared at the base in front of us.

"Come on," Amber said, going through the doors.

"Cool place," I said as we entered.

"Glad you like it," a voice said.

"Who's there?" Draqua asked. A girl about fourteen came out of the shadows. She had blue jeans and a blue shirt on. She had white sneakers and white hair. She also had a pheonix tattoo going around her right arm.

"Name's Black Eevee," the girl said.


	5. Raptor, Crescent, and Aqua

Sorry if I haven't updated for a while. I recently bought Super Smash Bros. Brawl and I am in love with Pit now. I'm going to put in another story that will be out, sooner or later. I just can't decide to put a story about Deathsting's past life. On with the story.

* * *

I took a good at Black Eevee. She looked at us and blinked in shock.

"Why do you have yellow eyes?" she questioned.

"I was born like this," I replied smoothly. Just then, a door opened and a Dragonair, a Staraptor, and a Buizel came out.

"What in Glaux's name...?" the Dragonair asked as the three eyed me.

"This is wrong, all wrong!" the Staraptor said.

"An Eevee Fighter," the Buizel mumbled. "Very rare."

"Oh you and your big words Aqua," the Dragonair said.

"Crescent, Raptor, and Aqua," Black Eevee said.

"Ma'am?" all three asked at once.

"No fighting while we have guests," Black Eevee said.

"Fine," Raptor said, I was guessing that he was the Staraptor. Then Black Eevee turned to us.

"Your names?" she asked.

"Eon," I said. "The Flareon is Blazer, the yellow Eevee, my brother, is called Jolt, the white Eevee, my sister, is Glace, and the Buizel is Draqua."

"Pleasure to meet you," Aqua said as he shook hands... er, paws with Draqua.

"I wish Vapor was here to see this," Glace said.

"Vapor?" Crescent asked.

"A blue Eevee and she is another one of my sisters," I replied. "But she has a debt to be paid off to Mew."

"I really hate it when Mew does that," Black Eevee said. She then took out a card and pressed it. A split second after that, Mew appeared.

"Hi Blacky," Mew said.

"Where's Vapor?" Blacky asked. I noticed Mew didn't reply, but she had a face of regret on her face.

"Well," Mew started.

"Where is my sister?" I asked.

"She has been captured," Mew replied.

"WHAT?" I shrieked.

"I sent her on the mission to defeat a kraal," Mew said. "But they ambushed her."

"A kraal?" Blacky asked in shock. "Dang, these kraals are getting smarter."

"What are kraals?" Draqua asked. Blacky said one word that made me paas out.

"Pirates."


	6. The Two Dragon Buizels

When I woke up from passing out, Blacky was mumbling something to Raptor, Crescent, and Aqua.

"You okay?" Draqua asked.

"I'm fine," I said. Draqua then looked over towards Aqua. Then, something hit me: both Draqua and Aqua have dragon teeth.

"Glad to know you're up brother," Jolt said.

"Draq," I said.

"What?" he asked, still holding his eyes set on Aqua.

"You remember telling me you had a family and a younger sister?" I asked.

"Yes," Draqua said, turning to look at me.

"You and Aqua both have dragon teeth," I said. "Is she your sister?" Draqua looked at me in shock.

"SISTER??" Draqua asked, turning to Aqua. Blacky, Crescent, and Raptor stared at him like he was crazy, but not Aqua.

"BROTHER!" Aqua yelled as she ran to give her brother a hug.

"I remember now," Blacky said. "Aqua talked about you."

"Really?" Draqua asked.

"I sure did brother," Aqua said.

"If you do remember," Blacky said. "We have a mission to do Aqua."

"Yes Cap," Aqua said, as she finished the hug.

"Cap?" Draqua asked.

"Only my Pokemon can call me Captain or Cap," Blacky said.

"You're a trainer's Pokemon?" Draqua asked in shock.

"Yes," Aqua said with feirceness in her voice. "And I love to battle."

"And if your life is at stake?" Blazer asked. I forgot Blazer was here, so he kind of startled me.

"That makes a battle even more interesting," Aqua said. Draqua looked liked he was about to cry.

"You okay dude?" I asked as I saw tear running down his face.

"Aqua," Draqua said, getting the attentiong of his sister. "You are something different, a different creature. You're not that same sweet sister I once knew."

"My life changed," Aqua said.

"As did mine," Draqua said. "The only creature I wish to kill is Deathsting."

"And what happens when you defeat him?" Aqua asked. "He keeps you motivated, and what happens after you kill him? You have to find a new target to kill."

"I think we better go defeat kraals now," Blacky said.

"Can I go with you?" I asked.

"Sure," Blacky said.

"We will stay here," Blazer said.

"Fine by me," Blacky said. I followed Crescent out.

"And what motivates you, sis?" Draqua asked, since Aqua took up the rear. We all stopped in our tracks and looked at Aqua.

"Shadows," Aqua replied. I felt kind of sad that this was not a happy reunion between brother and sister. Now, as I followed Crescent, I knew this was going to be a dangerous battle.

* * *

I know, I haven't update for a while, but I have no excuses this time, so blame me if I didn't updated right away. I'll update soon,

Eevee!


End file.
